The invention relates to a distributor strip comprising a plurality of double terminal posts allowing the non-stripped connection of electrical conductors. The double terminal posts are held in sockets at the upper long sides of an insulating member having an approximately square cross-section. A plurality of upwardly open receptacle chambers are provided for surge arrestors. These chambers are separated by partitions and are provided in the upper part of the insulating member along a longitudinal direction of said insulating member. Contact springs connected to the terminal posts are provided at those side walls of the receptacle chambers proximate to the terminal posts. Parts of a grounding rail project into the receptacle chambers between two respective contact springs lying opposite one another.
Such a distributor strip can be employed exclusively as a terminal strip but it can also be subsequently arbitrarily equipped with surge arrestors. The disadvantage of this distributor strip is that the individual leads of the connecting lines can only be protected against overvoltages but not against overcurrents.